The present invention relates to a photograph album with photo securement and more particularly pertains to keeping photographs in place permanently within an album.
The use of photo albums is known in the prior art. More specifically, photo albums heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying photographs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a photograph album with photo securement for keeping photographs in place permanently within an album.
In this respect, the photograph album with photo securement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping photographs in place permanently within an album.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved photograph album with photo securement which can be used for keeping photographs in place permanently within an album. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.